The present invention is directed to accessories which are attached to the support grid members of a grid framework system. More particularly, the accessories relate to: a means to insulate electrified conductors attached to the support grid members from other conductive items located proximate thereto; a management device for cables and wires; and a retention device for fixedly attaching a component to the grid framework system.
Today's interior building environment is dominated by fixed lighting and a wide variety of electrical devices that are typically wired for a building's lifetime rather than occupants' changing needs. Building designers and owners increasingly have been seeking systems to make their buildings more adaptable and to integrate infrastructure, equipment and furnishings therein that can improve energy efficiency and occupant comfort and productivity. Generally speaking, the increasing use of safe, low-voltage direct-current (DC) power in interior control and peripheral devices, such as lighting and other solid-state and digital equipment, is a shift aimed at increasing energy efficiency. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0272256, 2007/0103824 and 2008/0087464 are examples of recent attempts to provide unprecedented design and space flexibility along with reduced energy usage via an enabling infrastructure which uses and distributes low-voltage DC power. Briefly stated, these systems attempt to change the manner in which low-voltage direct-current (DC) power is distributed to interior controls and devices resulting in an increase in flexibility, efficiency and sustainability of the interior building environment.
As described therein, low-voltage DC power is distributed and accessible via the conductors disposed on the support grid members of a grid framework, such as one used in a conventional suspended ceiling system. A low-voltage power source is then interconnected with the infrastructure, i.e. the support grid members, via one or more connectors, which, in turn, electrifies the system and creates a conductive busway. Example connectors are shown and described in WO2009128909.
It is desired that the flow of power be uninterrupted as a connector or device is attached to the electrical busway provided via the grid framework. However, the gird support members themselves are typically made of conductive metallic material and are not necessarily controlled conductors within the system. Thus, a solution is needed to protect against unintentional interferences such as electrical shorts, electrical grounding and static discharges which may be caused by these uncontrolled conductive grid support members. Additionally, it is anticipated that many connective components used in the system may be susceptible to surface particulate contaminating influences, such as dissimilar metal or metallic oxides. Accordingly, where metallic and other potentially contaminating materials are used in the composition of the grid support members, there is a need to protect and insulate at least those portions which could introduce these contaminating influences.
Additionally, though a substantial amount of cabling and wiring has been eliminated via the integration of conductors on the support grid members, at least some cables and wires are still needed in these grid framework systems. Such cabling and wiring continues to be utilized in the space above or behind the grid framework in a generally disorganized way. Thus, the cables and wires will continue to reduce the speed in which devices that are mounted within or near the grid framework can be reconfigured. Thus, what is needed is a management device for cables and wires which advances the reconfigurability and plug-and-play capability of the system.
Furthermore, particularly in seismic applications, one or more safety wires are typically required when securing a fixture component, such as a lighting device, in the grid framework. These safety wires can also interfere or otherwise reduce the ease of installation and removal of such fixture components. Thus, what is needed is a solution which eliminates or otherwise minimizes the use of these safety wires and, in turn, furthers enhances the reconfigurability and plug-and-play capability of the system.